The Murderer and The Nightmare
by Trio Pisces
Summary: Ketika Lovino membuka mata, ia sadar Antonio yang berdiri di depannya bukan Antonio yang dulu, melainkan... Antonio yang haus darah. Mengubek-ubek sisi sadis Spain. SpaMano. AU. Human Name Used. Written for Hiida's birthday.


**A/N:** Happy birthday, Hiidaaaaaa! *peluk* Mmm, kali ini Rara menulis fic yang Rara persembahkan sebagai hadiah buat Hiida yang tanggal 10 Maret ini ultah! Sebenarnya fic ini rekuest Hiida sejak lama, tapi karena sering lupa, jadinya belum ditulis, deh. Dan akhirnya, jadilah fic ini!

Selamat membaca, ya~

**Summary:** Ketika Lovino membuka mata, ia sadar Antonio yang berdiri di depannya bukan Antonio yang dulu, melainkan... Antonio yang haus darah. Mengubek-ubek sisi sadis Spain. SpaMano. AU. Written for Hiida's birthday.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia? Punyanya Om Hidekaz Himaruya dong. Bukan punya saya. Tapi hati-hati aja kalau Hetalia ntar diklaim Malaysia. *apadeh*

* * *

_Di mana kamu?_

_Sudah kucari dirimu_

_Namun belum juga ketemu_

_Di mana kamu?_

Lovino terengah-engah. Ia mengusap peluh di wajahnya dengan geram. Matanya menatap sekelilingnya dengan ganas.

Di mana Antonio?

Aneh. Ia tahu betul tadi Antonio masuk ke rumahnya. Tak mungkin ia pergi. Tidak mungkin. Sampai Lovino merasa ada yang terjadi dengan Antonio. Dan ketika ia masuk ke rumah dan memanggil Antonio berulang kali, tak ada suara yang menyahut. Membuat Lovino ngeri.

_Jangan-jangan, ia mati?_

"BODOH!" teriak Lovino sambil menampar pipinya keras-keras, berusaha menepis pikiran bodoh yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke benaknya itu.

"Mana mungkin ia mati! Ini kan rumahnya sendiri!" katanya.

Lovino menggeram kesal. Antonio... di mana sih si bego ini? Tidak mungkin, kan, ia menghilang di rumahnya sendiri?

Kakak Feliciano Vargas itu mendesah, kemudian melanjutkan pencarian. Ia mencari ke kamar Antonio. Tidak ada. Kamarnya sendiri. Tidak ada. Kamar mandi? Lovino ragu-ragu sejenak. Namun setelah ia mencarinya ke sana, tetap tidak ada. Dapur? Tidak mungkin.

Aneh. Biasanya Antonio selalu bilang kalau ia mau pergi. Atau paling tidak menitipkan pesan di memo yang ditempel di pintu kulkas. Namun kali ini tak ada pesan. Atau apapun.

Kalau di semua tempat tidak ada, lalu di mana Antonio?

"ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO!" teriak Lovino. Ia mengentakkan kakinya kesal. "KALAU KAU TIDAK MUNCUL-MUNCUL JUGA, AKU AKAN PERGI DARI RUMAH INI!"

Lovino benar-benar akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah ketika ia mendengar sesuatu, persis di telinganya.

"_Aku malah senang kalau kau pergi dari dunia ini, Lovino..._"

Lovino terkesiap. Pemuda Italia bermata coklat _hazelnut _itu mengerjapkan matanya, tak percaya. Suara itu... ia mengenalinya. Itu suara Antonio! Dan kenapa sepertinya asal suara itu dekat sekali dengan dia?

Masih tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya, Lovino mencoba untuk berteriak sekali lagi. Memastikan kalau suara tadi hanyalah halusinasi semata.

"ANTONIOOOOOOO! KELUAR KAU, _TOMATO-BASTARD!" _ Lovino berteriak sekali lagi, "KALAU TIDAK, AKU AKAN MERAMPAS SEMUA PERSEDIAAN TOMATMU UNTUK SEUMUR HIDUP!"

Seketika itu juga, Lovino melihat sekelebat bayangan yang melintas di depannya.

"A—Antonio?" panggil Lovino gugup.

_"Aku di sini, Lovino..." _suara itu kembali berdesis di telinga Lovino.

"ANTONIO!" Lovino berteriak panik. Merasa bayangan itu adalah Antonio, ia segera mengejarnya.

Ia mengejar sampai ke halaman belakang. Di sana.

Antonio. Berdiri membelakanginya sambil memegang pedang.

"Ternyata kau di sini, bodoh!" umpat Lovino kesal. "Kau tahu, aku sudah mencarimu ke mana-mana—ke kamarmu, ke gudang, bahkan aku sudah memeriksa kamar mandi dan juga memeriksa kolong-kolong tersembunyi di rumah_mu_ ini!"

Lovino membalikkan tubuh Antonio dengan kasar. Yang disebut belakangan, tubuhnya terhuyung. Pandangan kedua mata Antonio kosong, seperti berkabut. Ia membisu, tak menunjukkan reaksi terhadap umpatan Lovino barusan. Tak seperti biasanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bego?" tanya Lovino kasar. Antonio menghela napas. Kemudian, tanpa peringatan, ia memukulkan pedangnya ke kepala Lovino.

Setelah itu, Lovino tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Semua gelap. Hanya ada rasa sakit yang menjalar di kepalanya.

* * *

_Gelap._

_Di mana aku?_

_Apa yang terjadi?_

_Kenapa... semuanya gelap?_

_Apa... apa aku... buta?_

Lovino membuka matanya yang berat. Rasa sakit di kepalanya belum hilang, menimbulkan pening yang menyiksa. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik di pelipisnya. Samar-samar, ia mencium bau karat yang sudah tak asing lagi. Darah.

Ini di mana?

Ruangan tempat ia berada sekarang, cukup gelap. Hanya ada remang-remang cahaya yang menyinari ruangan itu. Lovino mencoba bergerak, namun tangan dan kakinya terikat. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Ini bukan mimpi, kan?

"An... Antonio?" bisiknya parau.

"Aku di sini, Lovino."

Lovino tersentak. Suara itu! Suara Antonio!

"Antonio! Kau di mana?" teriak Lovino panik. "Tolong aku, bego! Aku disekap di ruangan sialan ini, tangan dan kakiku diikat, dan aku—"

Antonio tertawa. Betapa terkejutnya Lovino ketika mendengar tawa Antonio—tawa itu bukan tawa seorang Antonio, bukan... tapi tawa itu melengking, dingin, dan membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Kemudian, perlahan, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat.

Sosok yang melangkah itu berhenti tepat di garis cahaya yang menyinari sebagian kecil ruangan itu. Lovino mendongak. Mata cokelat _hazelnut_-nya membelalak tak percaya.

"Halo, Lovino."

Lovino menatap sosok di depannya dengan ganas.

"Brengsek kau, Antonio! Aku sedang dalam kesusahan begini dan kau hanya mengatakan _halo?_" katanya tak percaya.

"Hmph," Antonio mendengus pelan, lalu tertawa. "Kau tidak ingat kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Seketika itu juga Lovino ingat: Antonio memukul kepalanya, membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

"Jadi kau yang menyebabkan semua ini!" tuding Lovino galak. "Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku, _tomato-bastard?"_

"Yah, aku berubah pikiran tentangmu," jawab Antonio pelan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Lovino, firasatnya mengatakan Antonio akan melakukan sesuatu yang... mengerikan.

"Ehm. Aku sudah memutuskan. Karena kehadiranmu di rumahku, aku mendadak menjadi gila dan akhirnya aku..."

Lovino menajamkan pendengarannya dengan waspada.

"_... aku memutuskan untuk membunuhmu."_

Kalimat terakhir dikatakan Antonio dengan santai, namun Lovino merasa kalimat itu bagai menghantam telinganya, bagai petir di siang bolong.

"KAU BERCANDA!" teriak Lovino kaget. "Kau—kau tidak mungkin melakukan itu—"

"Mungkin saja," sela Antonio, sambil mengeluarkan sebilah belati dari sakunya. Lovino bergidik ngeri.

_Jangan..._

"Meskipun aku membunuhmu, Lovino," Antonio maju, bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum sinis, "jangan salah, aku masih menyayangimu," lanjutnya pelan. Ia maju mendekati Lovino, sehingga wajah mereka hanya terpisah beberapa senti.

"Antonio... kau..." tenggorokan Lovino tercekat; ia tak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Maafkan aku, Lovino," bisik Antonio.

Lovino sudah tegang; bahkan ia tidak bisa merasakan belati tajam itu menusuk jantungnya. Ia bisa merasakan darah mengalir turun, membasahi bajunya, mengotori lantai...

Mungkin inilah saatnya. Saat ia harus mengakui... perasaannya pada Antonio. Kalau setelah ini ia sudah meninggalkan dunia fana, kapan lagi ia bisa mengungkapkannya?

"Antonio... _ti amo..."_ bisik Lovino parau. Lovino mencintai Antonio. Itu dia. Perasaan yang sudah ia pendam sejak lama... setidaknya, walaupun mungkin ia nanti sudah tiada, Antonio sudah mendengarkan pengakuannya...

Kemudian, mata cokelat itu menutup. Dan tak akan pernah terbuka lagi.

Antonio terdiam. Menatap Lovino yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Sudah. Tidak. Bernyawa.

Tiba-tiba Antonio tersentak. Mata hijaunya memandang sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Dan, ketika Antonio menyadari bahwa Lovino sudah _mati, _ia jatuh dan berlutut di lantai, air matanya jatuh tak tertahankan. Ia sama sekali tak sadar, bahwa ia sendiri_lah _yang membunuh Lovino. Lovino Vargas, pemuda itu sudah ia asuh sejak lama... kenapa... kenapa ia harus terbunuh di tangan Antonio?

"Maafkan aku, Lovino..." bisik Antonio.

_Sungguh, aku menyesal..._

Pria Spanyol itu masih terus menangis dan menangis. Perasaannya sudah kacau, kalut. Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti apa yang merasukinya, mendorongnya untuk membunuh Lovino. Kenapa?

Kenapa? Sebuah pertanyaan yang tak bisa ia jawab.

Dan takkan pernah terjawab.

* * *

Antonio masih larut dalam kesedihan. Hatinya sakit. Sakit sekali. Air matanya mengalir deras.

_Lovino, maafkan aku..._

"Bangun, bego! Tahukah kau jam berapa sekarang, hah?"

_Lo—Lovino? I—itu suaramu?_

"Astaga, Antonio bego! BANGUN, _TOMATO-BASTARD!_"

_Ah, apakah ini di surga? Rasanya suaramu begitu nyata..._

"ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDOOOOOOOOO! BANGUN, BEGO!"

Antonio membuka matanya, kaget karena teriakan mendadak di sebelahnya.

Bisa dibayangkan, mata hijau _emerald_-nya melebar saking tak percayanya.

Lovino Vargas, berdiri di sebelah kasurnya, tangan kirinya memegang sendok sup. Wajahnya tampak kesal.

"Sarapan sudah siap, bego. Kau mau berhibernasi sampai kapan?" sindirnya.

"Lo—Lovino? Ini beneran kamu, kan?" tanya Antonio tidak percaya.

"Ya, bego. Memangnya kaupikir aku ini siapa?" jawab Lovino, masih ketus.

"Ah! Tidak, bukan begitu..." Antonio buru-buru mengelak. Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja ia memeluk Lovino. Membuat yang dipeluk menjadi _blushing._

"Lovino, aku sayang kamu, deeeeeeeh," kata Antonio penuh sayang.

"Eh! Be—bego! Lepaskan aku!" seru Lovino kaget.

"Aaah, Lovino sayang, kamu kenapa begitu..." kata Antonio memelas.

"SPAIN BEGOOOOOOOOO!" teriak Lovino.

Mereka berdua pun saling bergelut di pagi yang cerah itu.

_Terima kasih, Tuhan._

_Kau masih mengizinkan kami berdua hidup bersama..._

=The End=

* * *

**A/N: **_Happy birthday_, Hiidaaaaaaaaaaa! *tebarblackforest* _Wish you all the best!_ Hahaha. Oke. Semoga kamu suka dengan hadiah ultah (nggak niat) ini ya, Hid! *wink* Dan kalau ada typo/diksi aneh/cerita gaje, mohon maaf, deh. Habis, saya ngebut ngerjain ini semalam, hehe *sungguh-tidak-niat* dan... menurut saya ini gaje banget... *pundung*

Ohya. Di bagian awal, kenapa saya menyebutkan kalau Antonio memegang pedang, dan bukan kapak? Hmm. Entahlah. Saya juga nggak tahu kenapa *ha?*

Dan... apakah menurut anda fic ini (terlalu) pendek? Kalo iya, berarti saya memang bukan spesialis fic panjang *pundung lagi*

Oke. Review dan/atau koreksinya? Kalau nggak, saya _harakiri_, nih! *jangan!*

(dalam hati: _eman-eman_... besok Minggu saya udah ultah... *sweatdrop*)


End file.
